


quarter ’til 4am

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, side akame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: After being subjected to Akame’s PDA, Koki and Maru do the PWP thing.





	quarter ’til 4am

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341994) by thblackflame. 



> reposted from agck. 斑 [mura]: unevenness, inconsistency, erraticness, irregularity; 丸 [maru]: (1) circle, (3) perfection, purity.

Koki stared incredulously at Maru. “What the fuck just happened?”

Maru shrugged. “I don’t know, but it’s really late. Do you just want to crash -”

He trailed off as the door swung open, almost off of its hinges, and both he and Koki gasped at the disaster that had previously been Maru’s hotel room.

“Change of plans,” said Maru decidedly. “We’re going to your place.”

Thankfully, Koki didn’t live too far away; it only took about ten minutes to walk through the eerily quiet streets in the direction of Koki’s apartment building.

“Why were you there, anyway?” Koki asked skeptically. “On the set. You had no reason to be.”

Maru chuckled. “You really want to know?”

“Yeah.”

“I wanted to meet that Nakamura Yuichi guy.” Maru lowered his head like he was embarrassed. “It’s like he’s my name twin or something.”

Koki stifled a laugh. “One Yuichi is enough. I don’t know if I could handle two of you.”

“I wonder if he’s cooler than me,” Maru mused with a frown.

“That’s impossible,” said Koki, waving his hand dismissively. “It’s spelled out right there in your names. Inconsistency versus perfection. Think about it.”

A warmth flowed through Koki’s shivering body as Maru’s frown turned into his trademark crooked smile. “I guess you’re right,” he said reluctantly.

“No, I _am_ right.” Koki hugged himself and jogged the last few meters to his building, punching in his security code before Maru caught up with him. “I hope you don’t mind the couch. I haven’t gotten around to buying a second futon for guests yet.”

“The couch is fine,” Maru said absently, taking in the scenery around him and realizing that this was the first time he’d been to Koki’s place. “How come we never hang out here?”

Koki shrugged. “We usually end up at Ueda’s because he’s got the biggest room.”

Grunting his understanding, Maru followed Koki up the creaky stairs and down a narrow hallway that looked like it ought to have been in a horror movie. “Is it safe for you to live here? My building isn’t that expensive -”

“I like being close to my family,” Koki said with a hint of annoyance, “even if it means a longer commute to work.” He spun around on his heel, almost knocking Maru backwards. “If you don’t want to sleep here, I understand, but you’ll be hard-pressed to find another hotel room at this hour.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Maru said quickly, instinctively inching away from Koki’s unimpressed look. Maru sighed in defeat. “Okay, that _is_ what I meant, but in my defense, I’ve been drinking.”

“That excuse only works for Akanishi,” Koki said, chuckling quietly; Maru exhaled in relief. “Besides, you looked pretty damn sober back there.”

“The sight of two of your friends eating each other’s faces will do that to you,” Maru wrinkled up his nose at the memory. “For the sake of our group, I really hope that was a one-time thing.”

“You know them,” said Koki airily. “Every unsuspecting schmuck is a one-time thing. It’s nice to see them playing each other. _Again_. You think they would have learned the first time.”

Raising an eyebrow at the back of Koki’s head, Maru wondered why Koki was being so nonchalant about this. “You almost sound jealous,” he remarked, immediately regretting the words.

Koki more or less punched his door open, slowly craning his neck to the side until he was looking at Maru through heavy lids. Without a word, he crossed the threshold and kicked off his shoes, gesturing for Maru to do the same.

Maru wasn’t quite sure when this night had taken a turn for the worst, but he refused to end it on a sour note. “They’re both incredibly stupid when it comes to love. Neither one is worth it, whether it be our effort or this argument. And I’m not entering your home until you invite me in properly.”

Bracing himself on the breakfast bar, Koki regarded Maru pointedly. “Irasshaimase, Nakamaru-san.”

Rolling his eyes at the forced formality, Maru carefully removed his shoes and closed the door behind him. “Why yes, I would love to have a drink,” he said sarcastically. “No, don’t move – I’ll get it myself.”

Koki snorted in response and flopped down on the sofa, which was covered with clothing and other miscellaneous items. Miraculously he found the remote control and fumbled with the buttons until he managed to turn on the TV. He was squinting at an infomercial for steak knives when something very cold and very wet was pressed up against the side of his face. “What the -”

“Beer, Ko~u~ki-kun,” Maru said loudly, moving the bottle back and forth against Koki’s cheek until it was snatched away. “It cures the bacteria that causes crabbiness.”

Chuckling, Koki popped the cap and took a giant swig. “I forgot I had this in the fridge. I hope it’s not expired.”

“Seems to taste just fine.” Maru shoved most of Koki’s crap to the other side of the couch and sat down in the middle. “What are we watching?”

“Who fucking cares.” Koki rubbed his eyes and threw back another drink. “I don’t want to talk to you about Kame.”

Despite the complete randomness of the statement, Maru nodded. “I don’t want to talk to you about Jin.”

Koki’s eyes rose in a sideglance; smirking, he held up his beer. “Kampai.”

Staring at Koki over his bottle, Maru hid a smile. “Kame, huh? I didn’t think you were into guys.”

“I just said that I didn’t want to talk about it,” Koki snarled, his eyes glued to the TV like those knives were the most fascinating things he’d ever seen. “I could say the same about you.”

Maru shrugged. “You know Jin. Once he has his eye on someone, he gets them.”

“Akanishi had his eye on _you_?” Koki gaped. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Why do you say it like that?” Maru demanded, only slightly offended. “There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“You’re not his type,” Koki said simply.

“And what do you know about Jin’s type?”

“Not you.”

Narrowing his eyes, Maru drained the rest of his beer and set it down purposefully on the table. “You’re not Kamenashi’s type either.”

“Kame’s type is anything with a hole,” said Koki with an eyeroll.

Maru leaned forward and pointed a finger in Koki’s face. “I will have you know, Tanaka Koki, that I am quite a catch. I can do things with my mouth that -”

What Maru could do with his mouth, he didn’t get to vocalize, because Koki chose that moment to flick the underside of Maru’s finger with his tongue, slowly coercing it towards his mouth and sucking it through his lips, making Maru momentarily forget how to speak.

Maru stared at him, dumbfounded. “I… eto…”

Koki chuckled around Maru’s finger, spitting it out long enough to speak. “What, not drunk enough for me?”

“I don’t have to be drunk for you,” Maru said quietly, tracing the outline of Koki’s lips with his wet finger. He belatedly realized that his upper body was tilting towards Koki, and it wasn’t until he had lowered Koki down onto the couch that he blinked and scrunched up his face in confusion. “What are we doing?”

Koki looked up from beneath him, trailing his fingers softly down Maru’s arm until he reached Maru’s hand; Maru shivered visibly. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m trying to seduce you.”

“You’re doing a very bad job,” said Maru with a straight face. “And since when do you want to -”

“Less talking,” said Koki bluntly, pulling Maru towards him and laying a sloppy kiss in the general vicinity of his mouth.

Maru closed his eyes and tried to get into it, but Koki’s aim kept going amiss and he ended up letting his head fall back onto the arm of the couch, wiping his mouth with the backs of their entwined hands. “You are not kissing me back, Yuichi. Don’t you like me?”

“You’re a horrible kisser,” Maru said honestly. “Who taught you how to kiss – Kamenashi?”

Koki’s nostrils flared. “That is none of your business. It’s not my fault that you have an abnormally-shaped mouth and big, floppy lips like Ueda -”

“Do not even _compare_ my lips to Tatchan’s -”

“You’re lucky I can even reach your mouth what with your giant nose -”

“Maybe if you didn’t try to swallow my head -”

“Maybe if you would actually make an effort to kiss me back so that I don’t have to strain my neck -”

Koki’s head bounced off the couch pillow as Maru dragged him down by the shoulders and pounced. He fused their mouths together, pinning Koki’s entire body down with his weight, tilting his head to slip his tongue through Koki’s slightly parted lips. Swallowing Koki’s startled gasp, Maru held him firmly by the jaw and finished what he’d started, kissing Koki like it was the means for survival, moving against him just enough for him to notice.

“Yui-” Koki began, harshly breaking the kiss and gasping for air, not able to finish saying Maru’s name due to Maru’s mouth moving down to nip at Koki’s neck and Maru’s hips rolling against him in a way that would have made both Jin and Kame proud. “Yuichi, what are we -”

“Shut up,” Maru hissed against Koki’s skin, wet and hot from his ministrations. “I’ve wanted to do this forever, and you’re ruining it for me.”

“You…” Koki yanked Maru upwards by the hair, taking in the flushed face and shiny lips that seemed to be more swollen than normal. “You have?”

Maru covered Koki’s hand with his own, easing it out of his hair enough for him to lower his face until they were nose-to-nose. “The only thing that got me through being with Jin,” he said breathlessly, “was pretending that it was you. Even if this is just a drunken fling, I’ll take it.”

“I’m not that drunk,” Koki said seriously, looking from one of Maru’s eyes to the other. “And the only reason I was with Kame is because I thought I couldn’t have you.”

“Baka,” Maru said affectionately. “You could have had me anytime you wanted.”

Koki licked his lips. “How about right now?”

Feigning thought, Maru shook his head. “Now doesn’t work for me. I’ve got a pressing engagement -”

“The only thing you have a pressing engagement with is my cock,” Koki said strongly, bucking his hips upwards for emphasis. “Preferably with your mouth.”

“I’ll suck you off when I damn well please,” Maru said with a smirk, returning to Koki’s throat.

Koki stretched his neck out and growled in response, very unsubtly pushing down on Maru’s shoulders. Maru chuckled and allowed himself to be moved halfway down, stopping at Koki’s abdomen. He twisted his fingers in the fabric of Koki’s shirt and lifted it up, licking every inch of Koki’s skin as it was exposed to his hungry eyes.

“Yuichi,” Koki breathed. “Goddamn tease.”

Maru smiled in satisfaction and pulled Koki’s shirt the rest of the way off, taking a nipple between his lips and flicking it lightly with his tongue. Koki arched his back, grabbing a handful of Maru’s hair with one hand and a chunk of Maru’s ass with the other, aligning their lower halves together and moaning loudly when his arousal came into contact with something equally as hard.

“Koki,” Maru gasped, dragging his tongue across Koki’s chest to pay attention to his other nipple before returning to his neck, gradually rocking against him. “ _Koki_.”

“What?” Koki said irritably.

Maru bit down on Koki’s collarbone, eliciting a breathy groan. “I’m saying your name, asshole.”

“You talk too much,” Koki muttered as he pulled Maru back to him once again, kissing him fiercely and clawing at the back of Maru’s shirt in an attempt to get it off. Maru broke away long enough to fling the offending garment aside, immediately returning to Koki’s lips and sliding their tongues together, bare chests bumping against one another with the effort of their hip rolls.

Koki’s body felt warm beneath his, his heart beating fast and his muscles contracting with each thrust, his arousal grinding into Maru’s own painfully hard erection through the denim confines, but it wasn’t enough. Maru rushed to unfasten Koki’s belt and pants, taking the opportunity to grab his ass with both hands under the pretense of pushing down the remaining clothing, freeing Koki’s cock and receiving a dab of precome on his stomach in return.

“Yuu-chan,” Koki said softly against Maru’s lips, applying pressure to his shoulders yet again. “I want to feel your mouth on me. Onegai shimasu.”

“Yuu-chan?” Maru repeated with a chuckle. “I don’t know if I like that.”

Koki smirked. “Maru-hime”

“Yuu-chan is fine,” Maru said, making a face as he kissed his way down Koki’s chest, hesitating just below his belly button. “Ne, Koki…”

“Jesus, _what_?” Koki replied crossly.

“With Kame,” Maru said quietly, looking up at Koki with big eyes, “did you uke?”

Koki sighed in frustration. “Why is that important right now?”

“Because it is,” said Maru seriously.

Koki reached a hand down to cup Maru’s face. “No, I didn’t. I wanted to save that for you.”

Grinning, Maru continued his tongue-paved path between Koki’s legs, earning a low groan from Koki when he finally made contact with his length. “This might be weird at first,” Maru warned, “but just go with it. I’ve been told it’s the best.”

“As long as my dick is in your mouth, I’m good,” said Koki, tangling all his fingers in Maru’s hair and urging him down. “Please, Yuu-ichan.”

Maru darted his tongue out to lick the tip, both of his hands firm on Koki’s hips to keep him from thrusting upwards. At Koki’s small noise of appreciation, Maru sucked the head between his lips and ran his tongue along the underside, his eyes on Koki to gauge his reaction, meeting Koki’s heated stare that was intense enough to make Maru grind himself into the couch.

He began his “technique” slowly, almost unnoticeably, simply making his throat vibrate in a rhythm like he’d done so many times before, albeit not always with something inside it.

“Holy fuck, Yuichi,” Koki gasped. “Are you beat-boxing on my cock?”

Maru blinked and carried on, speeding up the beat as he repeatedly pushed Koki out with his tongue and sucked him back through pursed lips. While he hadn’t expected Koki to be so vocal, his noises served to fuel Maru more; as he felt Koki’s body tense beneath him, he pulled back enough to press his lips to the head, forcing air out of his lips in a rapid syncopation while tonguing the slit, using his hand to stroke the shaft of Koki’s cock until Koki growled and shot hot streams into Maru’s mouth.

“Oh, my fuck,” Koki said softly, the depth from his voice gone. “I don’t want to know where you learned how to do that. We’re going to pretend that you’ve only done it for me, and you will continue to only do it for me forever and ever. Okay?”

“Hai,” said Maru obediently, crawling the length of Koki’s body until he was straddling his waist. “Now what was that thing you were saving for me?”

Koki kissed him in response, wrapping his arms around Maru’s back and pulling their bodies flush together. Automatically levitating his legs, he swept his tongue across Maru’s bottom lip and looked up at him through hooded lids. “Do you have any…”

Shaking his head, Maru glanced around the trainwreck that was Koki’s living room. “I don’t suppose you do.”

“Bathroom cabinet,” Koki whispered, loosening his hold to allow Maru to get up.

“I’m not even going to ask.” Maru hopped off of the couch, his erection prominent in his pants as he uncomfortably made his way to the bathroom, returning after a series of rummaging noises. He hovered over Koki’s nude form, trailing his now-slick fingers along the inside of his thigh, smirking when Koki’s cock twitched back to life. “Are you sure?”

Koki nodded firmly, using his arms and legs to bring Maru back to him, pressing their lips lightly together and slipping just the tip of his tongue against Maru’s as though teasing him. Swallowing Koki’s soft whimpers, Maru prepared him carefully, keeping his eyes open to watch out for any sign of pain. He looked uncomfortable, maybe a little embarrassed, at least until Maru found the sensitive spot deep inside him that made him abandon all pretense and throw his head back, harshly breaking their kiss and groaning impatiently. “Yuu-chan…”

“Koki,” Maru gasped quickly, withdrawing his fingers and positioning himself for entry. “I want you.”

Wordlessly, Koki nibbled on Maru’s neck, biting down particularly hard as Maru began easing his way inside. “Does it hurt?” he asked softly.

Koki nodded again, clutching onto Maru’s back. “Don’t stop.”

Maru moved slowly, painstakingly slow, biting his lip to keep from losing control. Koki was so hot, so tight around him and all he wanted to do was pound him into the couch cushions; however, Koki’s quiet noises kept him grounded, and Maru lifted his head to kiss along Koki’s jaw as he felt Koki grow accustomed to him.

“You can go faster,” Koki whispered, rolling his hips in an effort to match Maru’s rhythm. “It doesn’t hurt anymore. It’s starting to feel… _good_.”

Groaning, Maru grabbed Koki’s hip to keep him at that angle, quickening his pace considerably. Koki’s head fell back, his mouth open, breathing hard and erratically as Maru continuously hit that spot, his eyes rolling in the back of his head while he struggled to keep them open and focused on Maru. “Yuu-chan… shit…”

“I know,” agreed Maru. He felt Koki stiffen between them and let go of his hip to stroke him in time with his thrusts. “Come with me.”

Koki nodded frantically, a series of choked moans escaping through his lips. “Deeper,” he mumbled.

Maru frowned and smacked Koki’s ass. “What, do you think I’m holding out on an extra inch, bitch?”

Koki laughed out loud. “Who are you calling a bitch?”

“Who’s fucking who?” Maru looked down at Koki pointedly.

“Shut up.” Koki moaned again as Maru squeezed his cock exceptionally tightly. “Ah, fuck, Yuu-chan… I’m gonna -”

Maru choked on his own breath. “Me too.”

Koki’s neck was going to need several layers of cover-up in their next photo shoot, Maru thought briefly (and proudly) as he sunk his teeth into the flesh yet again, coming hard enough to see a flash behind his eyes. Koki came immediately after, softening in Maru’s sticky hand and collapsing in deadweight onto the couch.

Maru made no effort to move. “Yeah. We should probably go to sleep now. It’s quarter ’til four am.”

“Might as well stay up,” Koki groaned, opening his eyes as though it took every ounce of energy left in his body.

“In that case,” said Maru with a wicked smile, rubbing his nose against Koki’s, “I’ll gladly let you make me breakfast.”

“Fuck you,” Koki scoffed. “Make it your damn self.”

“This is _your_ house.”

“I can _not_ walk.”

Maru snorted. “You’re welcome.”

He had to duck as Koki swatted at him, but it was only halfheartedly. “Poor Ueda and Taguchi.”

“Why do you mention those guys?” Maru asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

Koki laughed, letting his arm and half of his head fall off the couch. “They’re the only ones in our group who aren’t fucking.”

“You don’t know that,” Maru said with a wink, making himself comfortable on top of Koki’s sweaty body.

Slapping his hand to his forehead, Koki squirmed as Maru nipped at his collarbone. “Ne, you want to go again?”

“We’re staying up _anyway_ …”

Koki rolled his eyes. “Why do I have the feeling that dating you is going to be more of a workout than rehearsal?”

“Dating me, ne?” Maru kissed his way up to Koki’s lips, lingering just long enough to speak. “I don’t remember you confessing.”

“Yuu-chan!” Koki squealed in a high-pitched voice. “Daisuki!”

Maru kissed him to shut him up. He had a feeling he’d be doing that a lot in the near future.


End file.
